


Faith and Darkness

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [54]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does everything in her power to keep Giles and Spike and the others - even Ethan, annoying as he is - safe from the Initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Wish!verse - an AU that is based on the world seen in the Buffy episode "The Wish".

Faith crouches in the tree, still and silent as she watches the soldiers patrolling the streets of Sunnydale. She wants to kill them all, but she knows she can't, knows they'll catch her before she can bring them all down. So she sets traps, like the rest of the gang, and she watches when she can, and she does everything in her power to keep Giles and Spike and the others - even Ethan, annoying as he is - safe from the Initiative.

Eventually they'll find a way to get into the Initiative and rescue Angelus (again). And they'll find out how to destroy the Initiative, or at least make them think twice about trying to take over a Hellmouth again.

Only then will her Watcher and her vampire be safe. And if she dies in the doing, well... Faith thinks she's good with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


End file.
